


Why Is This Happening To Me?

by alchemistboyo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alchemy is not a thing created by Savitar, Canon Divergence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Post 3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemistboyo/pseuds/alchemistboyo
Summary: Post-3x09Julian comes home from the West's Christmas party to a surprise that he'd never expect.





	

Julian yawned as he entered his lonely apartment, glancing around the darkness before turning on the lights. He was glad that he decided to spend his time at the West’s place instead of alone with his cat. Speaking of the cat, Alphonse was just lying asleep on the couch, purring happily with not a care in the world. He gave a small smile at the sight before heading towards the kitchen to place the eggnog Joe gave him into the fridge.

“Take some home with you if you’d like. We have plenty to go around,” Joe had told him. He’s sure he’d need it in the coming days. The days after Christmas were always the worst to him and he honestly had no clue why. Staring off into thought, he didn’t notice as Alphonse decided to wake up and join him in the kitchen. The Snowshoe meowed and pawed at his owner’s legs, wanting either attention, to be fed, or both. Probably both knowing Alphonse.

Julian snapped out of his zoning to glance down at his cat, who now sat patiently on the floor staring at him with wide eyes.

“Yes hello there, kitty. Did you want to be fed now?” he asked, getting a meow in return. He scooped the cat up and set him on the counter, going to get him his food and place it in a bowl for him. He watched his pet gobble up the food, stroking his back gently as he did. He soon got a cat face rubbing him in his own face and he let out a snort.

“Yes I love you too Al now stop that,” he muttered, scratching under his cat’s chin. Alphonse gave Julian’s nose a small lick before hopping down and padding away to the bed room to go to sleep in his cat bed. Julian wiped the saliva off his nose, giving a look of small disgust. He always disliked the cat licking his nose. He yawned as he headed to the bedroom. He took off his shoes, his suit jacket, and his sweater vest as he glanced over at the sleeping cat. Alphonse was happily asleep on his back, paws curled close to his body. Loud purrs spilled forth from within the cat.

“Silly cat,” he mutters quietly as he heads into the bathroom, taking his tie off and tossing it back into the bedroom.

The water goes on and he splashes some onto his face.

 ** _Julian_**.

He freezes and stares at the basin of the sink, trying to figure out if he just imagined that or he actually heard his name being called. That didn’t sound like Savitar. It couldn’t be Savitar. Barry and that other speedster (Jay was it?) tossed it into the Speed Force (whatever that was). It couldn’t be Savitar. Plus he hadn’t blacked out yet.

**_Julian~ Oh Julian~_ **

The voice, very similar to his own actually (Only slightly more menacing sounding), seemed to be taunting him in a way. Maybe he’s going crazy. He hopes he’s not going crazy.

“Who….Who’s there?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t get a response. Sadly, those hopes were shattered.

**_You thought you could rid yourself of me, Julian. I am always with you. And now you know that I exist. I was hoping to spare you of the knowledge, but Flash had to go and figure it out._ **

Julian looks up into the mirror and much to his surprise his eyes are glowing. A very similar glow to Dr. Snow’s eyes when she was using her powers. Julian stares in horror at himself, scared as to what is happening to him.

“W-Who are you?” he asks, stuttering lightly as he continues staring. Much to his horror, again, his reflection starts to talk to him. Oh he has to be hallucinating.

**_I’m you of course. Well….not really. I am Alchemy._ **

“N-No! You can’t be. Alchemy wasn’t even actually real! He was just something Savitar came up with!” Julian exclaims. The voice, Alchemy, scoffs at this.

**_That is where you and the Flash are wrong. I’ve lived deep inside you for a while now. Remember that voice in your head, helping you through the times you were bullied as a child? That was me. The Stone only messed you up more, enough that I could take over for once. You think it was Savitar controlling you? He was controlling me! He apparently could see what I could do with the Stone and decided to use me. He used my own weapon against me. Luckily the Stone has more an allegiance with me and you than it does anyone else. I can summon it whenever I want._ **

“So what you’re telling me is…I….I have a separate personality?”

**_Precisely. Dissociative Identity Disorder is what you would call it. Like Magenta and Frankie._ **

Julian stared at his reflection and tilted his head. “That young girl who I yelled at. Who almost killed me?”

**_Yeah her. You angered Magenta by yelling at her._ **

“If…If I had known I wouldn’t have.... Why are you making your presence known now? Why not earlier?”

 ** _As I said before, I wanted to keep you from knowing about me. But the Flash had to go and find out you’re Alchemy._** Alchemy glared at Julian, his eyes menacing as he stared into Julian’s bluish gray ones. **_You are not to tell Flash about me. I will tell him when I deem fit. Understand?_**

Julian nodded in confusion. “But…Wouldn’t he be able to help me, you….us? If he knew about this, he could help.”

**_There is no helping us. We are stuck like this. Like Jekyll and Hyde…Except I’m less evil and more leave me alone to do what I want._ **

“And what… do you want?” he asked, tilting his head. Alchemy gazed at him and shrugged lightly, fiddling with a glowing stone in his palm.

 ** _Mainly just read in solitude. Work on my alchemy skills. But for now? Savitar needs to be stopped. He doesn’t deserve to live anymore and I’d like to help the Flash end him. Now if you excuse me_** , he placed the glowing stone in his pocket, and somehow the stone appeared in his pocket (How did the Philosopher’s Stone even get there in the first place?) **_You need to clean up after that party and I’m going to take a nap. See you later Julian._**

Julian watched as his reflection went to normal with a few blinks, his eyes no longer glowing. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he continued to stare in horror at the mirror. What was going on with him?

**Author's Note:**

> I did all the research that I could on DID and some of the aspects come from Jekyll and Hyde as well. Not a good reference I know, but I think it works. Also stuff from the comics helped too.
> 
> With the Philosopher's Stone appearing in the mirror then in Julian's pocket, yes I thought of that one scene in the first Harry Potter movie that it does that with Harry.


End file.
